


Ars Amatoria: Dillon & Summer

by Dawnofthedusk



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Ars Amatoria Challenge, Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Themes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnofthedusk/pseuds/Dawnofthedusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short one-shots exploring the relationship between Dillon and Summer using the Ars Amatoria fic prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this on here after posting for the first time on FF.net five years ago. It's still an ongoing collection - I'm just really slow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** #31 – Beautiful  
>  **Summary:** Dillon considers the word ‘radiant’ and decides it doesn’t really do Summer justice.  
>  **Word Count:** 309
> 
> Set during that lovely ’Radiant’ scene of Ranger Yellow – Part 2.

* * *

“Summer! You look um…” Dillon’s voice shook ever so slightly as he took in the yellow ranger’s appearance. _Why did I open my mouth?_ He thought as she looked at him expectantly, half waiting on a sarcastic comment that she could give a smart return to. He cleared his throat and swallowed nervously as Scott tried to step in where Dillon had drawn a blank but he too was at a loss for words. Dillon never took his eyes from the girl in the wedding dress but did feel slightly smug at the fact that Scott had not yet beaten him to the post.

“Radiant?” Summer offered with a smile and Dillon agreed without hesitation. He smiled at her, the smile he would only use on her, as he thought over the word. Yes, she was radiant but he could have said that about her any other day. Summer did not need the makeup or the hair or the wedding dress to be beautiful in Dillon’s opinion. She beamed at him, glad of his response. Somehow she looked different to when he had seen her getting ready. Then, she had looked as pretty as she always did, but now she really was stunning. He considered why exactly he thought that. Was it just the elation clearly showing on her face that her ‘wedding’ had been ruined and she was free? Or was it the way she looked after taking down an enemy? Her eyes sparkled with pride after her spar with Tenaya, her cheeks were slightly flushed and the smile on her face was triumphant.

True, the word radiant seemed inadequate but at that moment, any word seemed inadequate to describe her. Stunning. Gorgeous. Perfect. None of them seemed to do her justice, so maybe he would just have to settle with radiant. At least for the time being.


	2. Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** #14 - Knight  
>  **Summary:** He would give her a fairytale if that’s what she wanted.  
>  **Word Count:** 833
> 
> Set a few hours after the end of Ranger Yellow – Part 2.

* * *

“Still wearing the dress I see.” The sudden sound of Dillon’s voice startled Summer from her daydream. She was sitting on edge of the stage, propping her head up with her hand. She smiled as Dillon came into view, looking down at the dress in embarrassment and said as she stood up,” Yeah I um…just wanted to play princess for a little while longer.” Dillon’s trademark smirk was gracing his face as he sauntered closer to the yellow ranger and his smirk grew as he spoke,” And here I was thinking that you’ve played princess your whole life.” He had meant it as a joke, she knew that, but somehow the words got twisted as she processed them and she frowned in annoyance.

”You don’t know anything about it.” She immediately regretted snapping at him when she saw the confused and hurt look that flashed in his eyes for a brief moment.

“I’m sorry.” Summer huffed out a breath and the crease in her forehead smoothed. He shrugged and continued walking towards her. Her heart rate managed to increase as he drew nearer, before peaking at a rather loud thump when he finally reached her. She was surprised when he reached around her and flicked the switch on the sound system.

“Dillon, what are you…” Summer trailed off when he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. His right hand slide around her slim waist until his palm was resting flat on the small of her back and his left hand held her right hand up.

“Dance with me. It’ll make your fairytale last longer.” His voice was low and his eyes were smouldering. Summer could not refuse him – though she had to admit, his statement felt strangely lacking in one of his eyerolls. Rather than thinking anymore about this, she let her left hand drift up to sit on his shoulder and they swayed to the slow melody of the music. Eventually Summer drifted into a daze as the music and Dillon carried her around a small section of the dance floor and she was surprised to learn that being like this with Dillon did not make her uncomfortable. It felt right, somehow.

“That was really sweet of you, when you stood up to my parents…” Summer smiled to herself, only to realise moments later that she had said it out loud. Her eyes darted to look at him and she stammered,” well…what I mean is…that you…you didn’t have to.”

Dillon seemed to find her embarrassment amusing. ”You deserve the chance to make your own decisions. No one should tell you what to do. I did have a bet going with Flynn on whether or not you’d go through with it though.”

Although vaguely annoyed that they had taken bets as to whether or not she would have the guts to marry Chaz, she _was_ still curious. ”And did you win?” Dillon grinned – something which Summer had never witnessed before – and nodded. She tried to mask the delight she felt in knowing this by speaking dryly,” well I’m glad you find it so entertaining.” Dillon just shook his head in amusement and pulled her close once more. The song had now changed and Summer stepped back from Dillon, not wanting him to feel obliged to dance another with her. She gave a small smile without looking directly into his eyes and turned to go up to her room. It was only when she was on the stairs that he spoke, the trademark smirk back on his face. ”You know, you could just keep that dress. Then you could just play princess whenever you wanted to.”

Summer turned to laugh and replied,” I think that would be going a _little_ far, Dillon. I’m going to bed. It’s been a long day.” With that, she turned back and continued on her way up the stairs towards her room.

“Oh I don’t know, Ziggy could serenade you! Scott could be the wicked witch…” Dillon called up to her, she did not stop but she did laugh at his comments. Just the image of Scott dressed as a witch, cackling on a broom and Ziggy on bended knee belting out some god-awful love song had her giggling but Dillon did not stop there.

“Flynn could be the dragon. I could picture him as a dragon actually. I think he’d enjoy that.” Dillon thought out loud to himself. Summer stopped outside her bedroom door and turned to look down at him, leaning on the rail. ”And what would you be? My knight in shining armour?”

Dillon scoffed. ”No way. I’d be your knight in shining _black_ armour.” He winked at her, then turned and walked away towards the kitchen. Her smile remained as she changed from her wedding dress to her pyjamas and that night she dreamt of castles and dragons and a handsome knight in all black armour saving a princess in a yellow gown from a tower in some far away land.


	3. Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** #4 - Youth  
>  **Summary:** He knows it’s almost time.  
>  **Word Count:** 202
> 
> Set way after the show has ended. I got thinking about Dillon’s age and what would happen if his Venjix implants stopped him from aging like a normal human. Obviously he would still age as he is mostly human, I just thought it might happen slower.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I’m not really happy with this one but the idea wouldn’t go away.~~

* * *

Her smile is weak and her eyes are tired. He knows it’s almost time.

Time was like sand, he decides. It slipped away too easily and the more you tried to hold on to it, the quicker it was gone. He holds her frail hand tightly now, afraid that if he lets go, she’ll slip away from him too.

She is the last of them to go, the others having given up the fight long ago, yet she kept going, just to be with him. He feels her faint pulse under the thin and delicate skin of her cold hands.

A nurse comes in to check on her and gives him an apologetic smile before she leaves. He’s told them that he’s her son, it’s easier that way; he looks half her age. His eyes study her face. He can still see her the way he had seen her when they had first met, though time has taking its toll on her and she is now ready to stop fighting it.

“I’ll see you again.” He can’t keep his voice from shaking. She nods, tightening her hold on his hand as best she can. Her eyes fall shut and she is gone.


	4. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** #1 - Friends  
>  **Summary:** Ziggy gives his friend some advice.  
>  **Word Count:** 373
> 
> Set just after Ranger Yellow – Part 1.
> 
> I went with this theme because I figured that Ziggy probably considers Dillon as his best friend so he would be happy to listen to Dillon’s problems. This particular problem is the possibility of Summer getting married.

* * *

“Doesn’t she know that if she goes through with this, it’ll tear the team apart?” Dillon growled in frustration as he continued to pace the width of the Ziggy’s bedroom.

“I don’t think anything-“

“Oh come _on_ , Ziggy. Do you honestly believe that nothing’s going to change? She’ll be married! She won’t be staying here. Oh no! No, once they marry her off to some billionaire bachelor, she’ll be living in a mansion somewhere. Then pretty soon, her parents are going to want grandchildren so they can boss _them_ around as well. Summer can’t be a ranger and play mommy at the same time.”

“Well it’s clear that _you’ve_ given this a lot of thought…” Ziggy said quietly, hoping that Dillon had not heard him but judging by the glare he received, the wolf ranger obviously had. Ziggy cleared his throat and continued at a louder volume, “Look, Dillon, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’re finally open to the idea of us being friends and all, it’s just…well…I think you should telling all of this to _Summer_.” This earned him another warning look from Dillon, so he sighed in defeat and let the man continue his pacing. He was surprised when Dillon stopped abruptly and after a few moments of silence, darted from the room.

“He’s got it bad…” Ziggy said aloud to himself in amusement, reclining on his bed with his hands behind his head. He jumped up in surprise when Dillon charged back into the bedroom.

“Ziggy! What do I say to her?" 

“What? Who?” Ziggy looked at his friend in confusion.

“Summer! What do I say to Summer?” Dillon looked at the green ranger desperately. Ziggy let out a small laugh but quickly cleared his throat and make an effort to look serious. He then went on to explain to Dillon that he should just tell Summer how he felt about ‘the team’ needing her. Dillon nodded throughout Ziggy’s instructions and took a deep breath before leaving again. Yes, ‘the team’ would be torn apart if Summer left. One black ranger in particularly would be _very_ torn up if a certain Miss Yellow got married and left The Garage, Ziggy thought to himself with a smirk on his face.


	5. Helm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** #19 – Helm  
>  **Summary:** Summer has to drive Dillon and Flynn home. Dillon is not happy about this.  
>  **Word Count:** 409
> 
> I had no idea what I was going to do for this prompt but the end of ‘Dome Dolls’ gave me the idea so it's set some time after that.

* * *

“Oh come _on_ , Dillon! Just give me the keys!” Summer crossed her arms and frowned. He refused yet again.

“You are in no fit state to drive, now give me the keys!” Each word she spoke was clear and precise. Dillon swayed on the spot, his breath heavy with the smell of alcohol. Flynn was dozing against his shoulder, drooling by the looks of it, though despite his intoxicated state, he had had the sense to call Summer before Dillon decided to drive them back to The Garage.

“I told you that you were never to drive my car again. Ever!” He shouted the last word to the sky, his arms outstretched. Summer shushed him, frustrated, and took his display as an opportunity to grab his car keys.

“Hey!” Dillon cried, looking from his now empty hand to Summer. “Those are mine!” He frowned at her, though any threat he was trying to convey with his eyes was pointless due to the glaze they had taken on and him lacking the ability to focus them. Summer was paying him no attention as she proceeded to guide Flynn into the back seat of The Fury. When she returned to Dillon, his arms were folded and he had a stance that told her she would have a tough time moving him.

“You are _not_ driving my car.” He said decisively as Summer approached him.

“Well I either drive you home or you walk. It’s your choice.” Summer challenged him with a smirk. He called her bluff and agreed to walking. She stepped in front of him, blocking his way and trying to steer him back towards the car. During this tussle, Dillon got a hold of his keys again, earning a growl of irritation from the female ranger. He grinned stupidly at her and she rolled her eyes.

“I _promise_ it’ll make it back in one piece. Not a scratch on it.” Summer grasped Dillon’s powerful upper arms, making sure he made no move towards the vehicle. Dillon considered her promise for a minute, looking from her sober and sincere face to the car he valued so much with a conflicted expression. He relented and handed over the keys to his baby. He was allowing her to get behind the wheel of his car, something which he would never hear the end of if she decided to tell anyone or if Flynn woke up.

“Not a scratch…or you _will_ be sorry.” 


	6. Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #25 - Quest  
>  **Summary** : Dillon asks Summer a question. Sort of.  
>  **Word Count** : 476
> 
> This is Dillon asking Summer to come along with him at the end of Danger and Destiny (Part 2).

* * *

There was a knock on Summer’s open bedroom door. She turned from her half packed suitcase to see Dillon, in his jeans and black t-shirt, morpher still on his wrist, leaning against the door frame. He looked just as he always did and for some reason, the sight tugged at Summer’s heart ever so slightly.

“Mind if I come in?” He asked in his low voice, casual as ever. Summer nodded with a smile and set down the pile of folded clothes in her hand.

“So…you’re packing. Does this mean that you and Scott will be heading off into the sunset together after all?” Dillon asked with a smirk, ambling into the room.

“Oh ha ha. No. I figured that now my job’s done here, I could go see my parents or I don’t know, maybe train as a medic or something.” Summer shrugged, sighing as the smile faded from her face. Everything was ending. Everything she had known and loved for the past year and a half was over. No more Venjix meant no more ranger operators. She looked at Dillon who nodded and she watched his eyes roam around her pale yellow bedroom.

“What about you?” Summer inquired, attempting not to sound as desperately curious as she really was. “Where will you go?”

“Tenaya and I are leaving – getting in the car and driving straight for the horizon.” Dillon’s eyes shone as he thought of all of the possibilities that now lay before him and his no longer missing sister.

“That sounds nice…a fresh start.” Summer smiled faintly. Dillon did not need Venjix implants to detect the sadness in her voice or how her smile faltered as she turned to her suitcase.

“That’s really why I’m here, Summer.” He cleared his throat, yet she still did not look at him. He considered everything he had faced since waking up and having no memory. He thought of surviving alone in the wasteland, of being infected with the Venjix virus, even facing Venjix and his many minions. None of that, not one thing, had terrified him as much as his next statement.

“I want you to come with me.” The words tumbled out in an incoherent mess. She turned to him, the tears still in her eyes at the thought of saying goodbye to him forever and said, “what?”

“I want you to come…with me.” His voice was stronger and clearer now and he went on. ”I know that we have no idea what’s left out in the wasteland or what’s gonna happen in the future but all I know is…well I want you in it. My future that is.” He cleared his throat and waited for her to give some sort of response. She smiled slowly, repeating his words over and over in her head until she finally grinned. ”Well let’s get going, Ranger Black.”


	7. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #30 – Dawn  
>  **Summary** : Dawn was still a while off.  
>  **Word Count** : 455
> 
> AU. Set after 'Ghosts' at least but certainly some time in the future, where Dillon still doesn't have any answers about his past.

* * *

He had forgotten to keep in mind that he could not stay with her forever. That one day the machinery inside him was going to take him over and he would no longer be human, he would just be another Venjix slave. He had opened up to her and now he was paying the price. The ache in his chest threatened to make him forget about the search of who he was but, with regret, he forced himself to fight the longing to stay, hoping that the pain would eventually ease over time. Why had he stayed? He had asked himself that question many times before and he would always come up with the same answer every time. He stayed for Summer.

“You don’t have to go…” Summer’s voice was barely a whisper, knowing deep down that nothing else she could say could change his mind. The others had left the Garage floor to give them space, which both Dillon and Summer had appreciated. That had been over an hour ago and everyone was now in bed.

“I couldn’t stay forever.” His voice was low and resigned. His gaze was pleading but Summer’s eyes were fixed on the ground. She did not want him to see the tears that threatened to spill over. For a wild moment she almost said she would go with him, but the weight of her morpher in her pocket made her keep silent. She couldn’t abandon the city. After several minutes of silence she finally looked up and met his eyes. Her hand was still locked tightly in his grasp, something which she had no desire to change. Summer was trying and failing to ignore the way his presence made her heart race. It would only hurt more when he left forever and the thrill he gave her left with him.

“I should go. It’s late and you need to sleep.” Dillon told Summer quietly but made no attempt to move.

“Can’t you stay until morning?” Summer croaked, still holding back her tears that threatened to burn a trail down her cheeks at any moment.

”The colonel won’t allow the shield to be lowered after dawn.” He sighed softly, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment. Summer did not say a word to him, instead she locked her eyes with him, raised herself onto her toes to gain more height and slid her free hand behind his neck, bringing his lips down to meet hers. He did not fight her. He no longer cared that the memory of such an incident would haunt him in his isolation. All he cared about was making his last few hours with Summer count for something. And dawn was still a while off.


	8. Dependence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #11 – Dependence  
>  **Summary** : You save my life, I save yours.  
>  **Word Count** : 881
> 
> No idea when this is set – no really, I wrote the bulk of this chapter some time when the show was still airing, so I can't actually remember where it fits in the timeline. Before In or Out (episode 16), I know that.

* * *

It had been a rough day - to say the least. Venjix had sent an onslaught of attack bots, each one deadlier than the previous. The entire team were worn out, most of all Summer, who had been on the receiving end of a particularly vicious attack. An attack which would have been fatal had Ziggy not teleported her out of the path of falling rubble at the last second. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and crawl into bed. These were the desires of all of the rangers when they returned sluggishly to The Garage.

“I think I could sleep for a week.” Flynn groaned as he shuffled up the stairs to his room with his eyes shut tight.

“I hear you.” Scott yawned and was right behind him. It was only a matter of time before they were fighting for use of the shower. Ziggy had not even made it as far as the stairs, he had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of Flynn’s Hummer and no one was going to bother trying to rouse him. Flynn had simply made a passing comment on the drive back that he had better not drool all over the car’s upholstery. Even Dillon was feeling the tugs of fatigue, which was unusual due to his mechanical upgrades allowing him to go for longer without rest.

Summer gave a sigh of contentment as she dried herself off after her shower and pulled on a pair of pale yellow pyjamas. She remembered the comment Flynn had made when they had first become rangers, about how the team had all suddenly and subconsciously become obsessed with the colour that they had been assigned; a fact which she found rather amusing because she had to admit, it was true. She crawled onto her bed, reaching toward her bedside lamp to flip the switch off. There was a quiet knock on the door and she groaned. ”Come in.” Summer was surprised when Dillon poked his head around the door then entered the room, closing the door softly behind him, saying,” Hi.”

“Hey, what’s wrong? I didn’t hear the alarm go off-“

“It didn’t. I just came to see how you were.” Dillon told her, the confusion softened and she looked at him fondly.

“Oh. I’m exhausted…you look pretty tired yourself.” Summer smiled at Dillon, who was standing with his back pressed against the door. He waved off her comment and said,” I’m okay.” The room fell silent. Dillon looked at the floor while Summer looked all around the room, trying to think of a topic of conversation to fill the awkward emptiness.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you earlier, the Grinders were all over me. If Ziggy hadn’t been there I-“

“What are you talking about? You don’t have to apologise, Dillon.” Summer looked up at Dillon in surprise at his sudden rush of words. She motioned for him to sit on the bed and after a few moments hesitation, he did. “You can’t save me _all_ the time.” Summer teased, attempting to lighten his mood, which it did not seem to do.

“If Ziggy hadn’t been there…you could have been killed, Summer, that’s _not_ okay.” Dillon did not look at her, instead his eyes stayed focused on the carpet.

“No, it’s not. And yes, it scared me, but I’m fine. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix, you don’t have to worry. I don’t want you to feel like you have to protect me all the time. I’m a big girl.” Summer nudged him playfully in another attempt to brighten him up and again, it failed.

“I’m sorry. I know you can take care of yourself it’s just…well…” Dillon seemed to be struggling to say what he was thinking and Summer sat patiently waiting for the end of his sentence.

“I guess it scared me too.” He finished with a sigh, he finally looked at her, the frown was gone from his face but his expression was now defeated. ”I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you and I think _that’s_ what really scares me because…because you’re the only person I’ve felt I could depend on, I’ve only ever looked out for myself and now…I feel like I have to protect you too.” He frowned slightly, as if his words were not coming out the way he wanted. He was silent for a few moments then said,” I guess what I’m trying to say is that…well…you’re the one who got me to stay here - the one who took a chance on me even when you didn’t know me at all, so I’m just trying to return the favour. You save my life, I save yours.”

“Except you’ve saved mine twice now, you’re one favour up on me.” Summer had remained silent throughout Dillon’s explanation and she had to keep herself from grinning at how open and honest he was being.

“Yeah, well, who’s counting? I just…I don’t want to lose you.”

“It’s okay to need someone, Dillon.” Summer told him in gentle voice, placing a tender hand on his bare forearm. He nodded then got up form the bed saying,” I’ll see you in the morning.” And without another word, he left her alone once more.


	9. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #49 – Moonlight  
>  **Summary** : All was quite and the city would be waking soon  
>  **Word Count** : 260

* * *

He was at peace. There was no frown to mar his face and there were no nightmares in his head tonight. Summer lay on her side watching him sleep soundly; watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. She liked this time. The time when they were utterly spent, when they would lie tangled together in the sheets; the moonlight pouring through the window and bathing them in its pale, serene light. She smiled to herself as he shifted in his sleep, turning to face her and in doing so, blocking out the light coming through the window. The rest of Corinth was asleep and would be up and awake in a matter of hours. Life would begin again and Dillon and Summer would go about their day, showing no signs that their relationship was anything more than teammates. The others wouldn’t get suspicious and even if they did, they would never voice their opinions. Summer had thought it best not to tell the others, fearing it would ruin the group’s dynamic, something which she did not want to lose. Dillon had agreed, after some gentle persuading, and now the only moments they could share were those stolen in the middle of the night while everyone else was fast asleep.

All was quite and the city would be waking soon. Summer gazed at the patch of cold moonlight on the ceiling for a few moments longer before turning over and letting her eyes drift shut. If the moonlight was all they had together, she wasn’t going to waste it.


	10. Let Me Tell You A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #41 – Let Me Tell You A Story  
>  **Summary** : Every fairytale begins with 'once upon a time' and ends with 'happily ever after'.  
>  **Word Count** : 440
> 
> Set way in the future, post-show.

* * *

“Please, please, _please_ , Uncle Flynn! You’re always the best at stories.” Flynn looked at the little girl. She was putting on her the most adorable pleading face that she could manage. He couldn’t refuse her. He ignored Dillon’s protests that it was already far past her bed time and that she would just have to get a story from him another time.

“Alright, Alex. Just the one, mind. Your dad’s right, you should be in your bed.” Dillon had decided to throw his hands up in defeat. Flynn was the little one’s favourite uncle, after all. “So what’ll tonight’s be about?”

“A princess!” Alex grinned as Flynn lifted her onto his knee. Dillon and Summer shared a look of amusement as Flynn looked like he was struggling to make up a princess story on the spot. He was better with animal tales and scary stories involving witches and goblins.

“Uhm…right…well, once upon a time there was a princess. She er…she lived in a _huge_ castle and had lots of cool stuff…” Flynn began uncertainly.

“Like pretty dresses? And a pony?” Alex asked eagerly, to which Flynn laughed and nodded before he continued with the story. ”One day an evil wizard called…Venjix, tried to take over the kingdom and the princess’s castle was destroyed. She was forced to make the dangerous journey to the neighbouring land of Corinthia, which had not yet been taken over by the wizard.” Dillon and Summer looked on in awe as they watched Flynn twist their history as Rangers into a fairytale for their daughter, whose face lit up in delight with every new part. How the spoiled princess decided to use her own magical powers to fight the evil wizard and his minions, how an outlaw had won her heart and how with the help of her friends, good had eventually triumphed over evil. By the time Flynn had finished, Alex’s eyelids were beginning to droop.

“Right, come on now. Time for bed.” Dillon got up from his chair and picked the small girl up with ease. She lolled sleepily against him and he disappeared from the room with her in his arms.

“I can’t believe that!” Summer turned to the former blue ranger in admiration.

“What can I say? Uncle Flynn does it again.” He winked and Summer shook her head as she laughed.

“So, this princess, her and the outlaw…whatever happened to them?” Summer asked, keeping her tone inquisitive though she full well knew the answer.

“Weren’t you _listening_? The lived happily ever after!” Dillon came back into the room as Flynn said this and Summer was very much inclined to agree.


	11. Album

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #22 - Album  
>  **Summary** : Summer decides that Dillon should have a birthday.  
>  **Word Count** : 469

* * *

“Gem and Gemma might have gone a little overboard with the decorating …somehow glitter doesn’t seem to be one of the things I think you’d enjoy…” Summer smiled awkwardly and handed him the book.

“What is it?” Dillon raised an eyebrow as he appraised the item given to him that was decorated in an exceedingly childlike way; glitter, unicorns, rainbows and all - most certainly the handy work of the twins.

“It _was_ supposed to be a gift for you. We’ve all had birthdays since we joined the team, except you, for obvious reasons. So I guess I just thought that it would be nice for you to have a birthday for once, and what’s a more memorable day than the one you became one of us? I realised that I couldn’t do it on my own and hide it from you at the same time so I asked Ziggy to help me.” Summer smiled at him, he looked at her in stunned silence. The silence grew heavy between them until Summer finally gently huffed out a breath and moved to leave. The sound of Dillon’s voice made her turn to face him again. ”Thanks.”

”Happy birthday, Dillon.” Summer said quietly, a small smile gracing her face, then she turned and left the room. When she was gone, Dillon flipped open the heavily decorated book and gazed in amazement at the photographs inside. They were all different, each one capturing the different elements of the team. There was Flynn posing by an engine in his overalls, with his chest puffed out, spanner in hand, covered in grime. There was a photo of Gem and Gemma in the kitchen, surrounded by a chaotic mess, building something as Scott looked on horrified in the background (that made Dillon chuckle). There was one of Ziggy sleeping, mouth agape and obviously snoring. There was even one of Doctor K in her fuzzy slippers, looking taken aback as someone had obviously snapped it without warning. He came to a stop at a photo of Summer – more specifically a photo of himself and Summer. He remembered the day well. He had been eating his cereal alone when Summer had come to make herself some breakfast. Gemma had popped up and ambushed them with a camera. Dillon had merely rolled his eyes but Summer had jumped towards him and posed with her arm around his shoulder.

He stared at the photo seeing Summer smiling brightly back at him, and ‘Dillon’ from the photo clearly fighting the urge to smile as he looked sideways at the yellow ranger.

He hadn’t realised just how much the team meant to him until they were all laid before him, captured forever in photo form and he would have to remember to thank her properly the next time he saw her.


	12. Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** #32 – Colour  
>  **Summary:** Apathetic, sarcastic, broody. Dark, mysterious…sexy.  
>  **Word Count:** 294
> 
> Set just after 1x03 - Rain.

* * *

Summer huffed out a breath in frustration as she pulled her hair up and studied her reflection in the mirror. Who did he think he was anyway? Yellow _did_ suit her. It suited her hair, her complexion, even her personality! What did a James Dean wannabe know about fashion anyway? She let her hair fall from her hands and cascade back down over her shoulders. He was currently downstairs, ‘getting to know’ the Garage after bonding with the series black morpher.

Black.

That suited _him_ perfectly. Apathetic, sarcastic, broody. Dark, mysterious…sexy. Summer stopped herself. She couldn’t afford to like him in that way. He was arrogant and foolhardy but he was now also her team mate. She would have to learn to tolerate his teasing and to put aside the deep attraction that bubbled inside her everytime she caught sight of him. It had started when she had removed her helmet to thank him for saving her life. His smouldering eyes had pulled her in immediately.

She gave up appraising herself in the mirror and sorted her hair out before leaving her room and joining the guys down on the Garage floor. Dillon was sitting at the breakfast bar reading while everyone else was off doing their own thing. Summer moved slowly and deliberately, ensuring he looked up when she made her way to the fridge. He did look up but he said nothing as Summer had expected. She gave no acknowledgement that she noticed his presence until she had poured herself some juice and started back out of the kitchen. As she reached Dillon she passively said,” you know, I wouldn’t say black was _your_ colour either…” before walking off towards Flynn and Scott’s game of pool, Dillon looking slightly bemused after her.


	13. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #34 – Fight  
>  **Summary** : Certainly a day for firsts.  
>  **Word Count** : 391
> 
> AU. No idea when it's set. Sometime before 'Not So Simple' but after 'Belly of the Beast' maybe?

* * *

Dillon made an attempt towards his car again but Summer stood firm.

“You can’t just run off! Why are you being like this?” She was feeling far too many emotions to keep her voice calm or steady. She hated him. She had kissed him. She loved him. He had kissed her back. She was hurt. He was running away.

“I just _can’t_ , Summer! _We_ can’t!” He was trying to be fierce but Summer heard the pleading. This was certainly a day for firsts between them. Their first kiss…their first fight. Not that he was rejoicing at this. He knew the kiss should never have happened. As soon as it had ended he had forced himself to walk away, lest it develop any further. It had taken a phenomenal amount of self-restraint. He had not been banking on Summer chasing after him but he figured that he should not really be surprised.

Summer frowned, looking up at his towering form. “Why not?

“Look, I can’t be that guy for you-“

Summer rolled her eyes and went on, a desperate note in her voice. “The last time you said something like that it was because you were scared of being trusted with the series black morpher-"

“This is different! You need someone that you can take home to your parents – someone they’ll accept. You need someone who’ll keep you safe and isn’t a danger to you. You need someone like…like Scott.”

She growled violently at this. “I don’t _want_ Scott. I want _you_!”

“It’s not safe being with me.”

“Life isn’t safe!” The anger was beginning to fade from her voice and it was now relatively even. “We’re living in a post-apocalyptic world. Everyday we’re fighting for survival.” Dillon was also began losing the fire for his argument when she said this.

“But I-“

“I’m not afraid of you.” Summer cut off his final, feeble attempt to deflect her. He was no longer aiming impatiently for The Fury. Summer took a tentative step closer to Dillon. “Why are you so afraid of…of this?” She gestured between them and he looked up at from under his brow at her, the faint look defeat in his dark eyes.

“I’m too dangerous.”

“Shut up.” And she hugged him. She held him tighter than before. She was not afraid of him and nor would she ever be.


	14. Worst-Case Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #36 – Worst-Case Scenario  
>  **Summary** : Summer finds out just how dangerous Dillon is. ****  
>  **Word Count:** 477
> 
> This one is darker than the others.

* * *

“Dillon!” Summer screamed as he leapt from the bed for her. Moments ago she had awoken with him shouting during one of his more violent nightmares. Now she was pressed against the wall, paralysed with fear. His eyes were scarlet, the virus within him being activated temporarily by his dormant memories. It was Dillon, but it wasn’t him. It was the machine inside him that had moved to attack her.

“Dillon! Please! This isn’t you!” Panic set in when his hand closed around her throat, pinning her to the wall. His grip tightened and silenced her – the others wouldn’t be able to hear her cries for him to stop. The lack of recognition in the mechanical red of his usually dark brown eyes was enough to confirm her fears that he really was going to end up killing her. Her vision was beginning to spot and there was a violent thump in her ears. She was going to die. Dillon was going to kill her.

Terror clawed at Summer’s chest and then all of a sudden she could breath again. Dillon had dropped her from his grip and she fell to the floor gasping. He was in front of her, also collapsed, clutching his head.

“Dillon?” Summer coughed, reaching out to him. He recoiled, looking up. His eyes were their usual colour but his features were contorted with fear. Summer reached towards him again but he pushed her hand away.

“Get out. Get out!” He yelled, scrambling away from her.

“Dillon, please-“  
  
“Get out of here!” There was anger in his voice now. Summer hesitated until he shouted again, making her jump. She ran from the room, with Dillon slamming the door behind her. She stood outside his room panting heavily until the tears hit her. She was shaking all over and her legs collapsed from under her. Bringing her knees up to her chin she began to cry, her back against the door. He had been trying to tell her for months that it was too dangerous for them to be together. She had brushed it off, falling more in love with him every day. It was only now she had realised how dangerous he could be. He had been right all along.

On the other side of the door, Dillon pressed his forehead to the dark, cold wood. He could hear Summer crying outside but he fought the instinct to go out and comfort her. This was his fault. Her screams had brought him back but the virus was unstable and he knew that in his pent up emotional state it would be easy for it to take over again. So he had pushed her away. He wanted her to be safe; he _needed_ her to be safe and Dillon knew that he was too big a threat to her to be the one protecting her.


	15. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #35 – Dream  
>  **Summary** : He was close now and she was sure his implants could pick up how loud her heart was thudding. ****  
>  **Word Count:** 783
> 
> Dillon and Summer were one **hot** couple. Like whoa. If only it hadn't been a kids show! This is set after the end of 'Belly of the Beast'.

* * *

The Garage had fallen silent since everyone had gone to bed. Everyone save for Dillon, who was bent over the engine of his car, working quietly. Summer knew he would not be sleeping, so she slipped out of her room and down to greet him. Of course he looked up when she approached; there was no taking him by surprise. His Venjix implants had given him heightened senses after all.

“Hey.” He greeted her looking confused. It was late and he had expected her to be sleeping. Summer smiled in reply and stopped in front of him. She wanted to talk to him and confront the fact that they had almost kissed that afternoon in the burning factory. She wanted to tell him how she felt and she wanted him to say that he returned her feelings. Yet, after having rehearsed what she was going to say several times since they had returned to The Garage, Summer now found that words failed her and her mouth as dry as the wasteland on the other side of the Dome’s shield.

“Something bothering you?” Dillon laughed and wiped his hands clean on a rag. He dropped the bonnet of the car as softly as he could before leaning on it, relaxed and waiting for her reply.

“I wanted to check you were okay.” Summer said after stammering for a few moments.

“I’m fine.” His tone was casual, though his features had hardened. He had been so close to finding his sister only to be disappointed again, of course he was not okay.

“I also wanted to talk about what…happened…” Summer was now avoiding his eyes. At this, Dillon pushed himself from the car bonnet and stepped towards her. Did she imagine the swagger in his slow, deliberate steps? She definitely didn’t imagine the smirk. “And what _happened_ , exactly?”

“You…saved me…” He was close now and she was sure his implants could pick up how loud her heart was thudding.

“You needed saving…” He was still coming closer. Summer could smell the leather of his jacket now.

“And then…the fire got put out…” Summer was now having trouble forming sentences. He was impossibly close.

“Very fortunate…”

“Then you…we almost…” She forgot what she was going to say.

“Kissed?”

“Ye-“ He cut her off when he caught her mouth with his. In a matter of seconds, when the shock had worn off, Summer’s arms were around his neck, pulling herself flush against him. Dillon attacked her mouth with such intensity as months of building lust was finally released. With his lips still on hers, Dillon turned her and lowered Summer down onto the car’s bonnet. She gasped when his lips found her pulse point and she gripped his upper arms as he continued to keep her pinned down, though she certainly was not complaining.

Summer woke with a start. Her heart was beating erratically and she had to blink several times to orientate herself. It was morning; she was in her bedroom with its pale yellow walls and simple furniture. It had been a dream. She huffed out a breath and swallowed. It had seemed so real, it was impossible to believe that it had been a dream but the reality hit her when she climbed out of bed and realised that she would have to face Dillon when she left her room. Even the thought of it made her blush. She had dreamt about him before but never had they escalated to anything more than a quick kiss.

“Morning,” he greeted her in his usual manner as she slid onto a stool in the kitchen and kept silent.

“You okay?” Dillon’s brow creased in concern as he sat down with his breakfast. As soon as he did, Summer was out of her seat again. He looked at her in confusion until she moved towards the fridge. “I’m fine – I didn’t sleep all that well.” She hoped the temperature of the fridge would lower her own; her face was flushing as she recalled the way he had growled in her ear and the way his hands had moved across her with such determination. It was a dream, she kept repeating in her head. It was only when Dillon came to stand next to her that she realised he had been talking.

“Are you _sure_ you’re all right?” He flashed a confused smile as Summer blinked up at him. Heavens, he even _smelled_ how she remembered.

“You…um…-“ Thankfully Summer was cut off by the alarm. Dillon shook his head and winked before sprinting off to the lab, leaving Summer in a daze. His damn not-spandex, spandex suit wasn’t going to do anything to help her forget her dream.


	16. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #39 - Closer  
>  **Summary** : Dillon does a little to get his own back on Summer.  
>  **Word Count** : 398
> 
> I loved their little moment at the end of 'Dome Dolls' – this is set immediately after. By this point in the season I reckon something was definitely going on between Dillon and Summer 'off screen' so to speak – especially after the events of 'Belly of the Beast', I mean you only need to look at their faces when he tells her not to drive her car. So I'm running with the fact that they've been more than friends for a while for this one.

* * *

_“Don’t ever drive my car…ever.”  
_ _“Don’t fall asleep on the job and I won’t have to.”_

Summer looked up at the knock on her door. She was propped up on her bed reading when Dillon eased inside the room and Summer couldn’t help but smirk, just a little, upon seeing him.

“How’s your baby?” She teased. Dillon huffed out a breath and frowned – it would have been far more menacing if he had managed to keep smile from his face. Instead, he only demonstrated that Summer was still the only person he could not get angry with. She gave a yelp when he, all of a sudden, pounced at her and pinned her to the bed. Her book fell to the ground, forgotten.

“Not good. You have some making up to do…” Dillon warned her, his dark eyes betraying his amusement.

“It was an emergency! We had to get there fast…and you _know_ how fast she is compared to Scott’s racer…” Summer tried her best to maintain a straight face. Dillon’s eyes narrowed and he lowered his face closer to hers; his hair fell forward and skimmed Summer’s forehead.

“Don’t try to butter me up…” His voice was low and Summer knew all too well where that low voice led. Well, if he wanted to seduce her as revenge for damaging his precious car, then she certainly wasn’t going to complain. Her wrists were still held down by Dillon and she was now aware of how impossibly close he was; she could have counted the freckles on his nose if she had wanted to. Summer took a breath when Dillon’s lips found her jaw and traced it. He stopped just below her ear and her stomach jolted when he planted a kiss there. The perfect payback, Summer thought as Dillon freed one of her wrists in order for his hand to skim down the side of her torso and across her stomach. Then his face was directly above hers again. Summer closed her eyes in anticipation for the kiss that did not come. Instead, Dillon smirked and pushed himself up from the bed.

“Wha...?” Summer blinked several times then sat up, knowing full well that she was flushed and that her heart was racing.

“Payback.” Dillon winked mischievously and left her alone. Yes, thought Summer as she groaned and fell back onto the bed, definitely the perfect payback.


	17. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #16 - Song  
>  **Summary** : Team bonding. Dillon knew there was a reason he enjoyed being on his own.  
>  **Word Count** : 632

* * *

Dillon knew there was a reason he enjoyed being on his own.

In an effort to welcome Gem and Gemma to the team properly, Ziggy had devised a plan for everyone to have a trip out to enjoy Corinth's nightlife. Dillon had disagreed at once, Flynn had been sceptical at first but was convinced upon hearing there may have been karaoke involved, Scott had admitted with some reluctance that while it would not have been his first choice for team bonding, it was still a good idea. Doctor K had declined as predicted and it had taken Summer to finally persuade Dillon to join them.

This was why he then found himself stuck in a booth in some nightclub with Flynn on one side of him and Gem on the other. Summer and Gemma were on the dance floor, Ziggy was propping up the bar attempting in vain to chat up some redhead and Scott had already decided he had had enough and had gone back to The Garage. Dillon was wishing desperately that he had left with him. He slouched and took a sip of his now lukewarm beer. Summer and Gemma returned to the booth grinning.

"Come on, guys, are the three of you determined not to enjoy yourselves or something?" Summer shook her head in exasperation at her male team mates.

"I  _am_  enjoying myself!" Flynn said defensively. "I just prefer not to dance, thanks very much."

"And you?" Gemma asked her brother, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm bored…" Gem admitted. Gemma rolled her eyes at him and decided that was not a good enough reason.

"Then you need to do some dancing, it'll be fun. Come on, you too, Flynn." She took both of their hands and pulled at them, ignoring their protests, until they caved in and followed her to the dance floor, leaving Summer alone with Dillon. She slid into the seat beside him and nudged him.

"What?" Dillon asked, taking another drink and not looking round at the yellow ranger.

" _Are_  you determined not to have any fun tonight at all?" Summer smiled, nudging him again, this time Dillon turned to her exasperated. He knew the gleam in her eye well and shook his head. "I know where you're going with this. The answer is no. I  _don't_  dance."

"Oh come on, don't be so boring, just one dance," Summer rolled her eyes. Dillon stared at her for a few moments and sighed.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I do." It was not a question but Summer grinned and mouthed a nope. Dillon growled and allowed himself to be dragged by Summer to the dance floor.

"Now, you hear this noise, it's called  _music_. And you  _dance_  to it." Summer teased. Dillon frowned and began to move to the music, discomfort plainly written on his face. He hadn't had  _nearly_  enough to drink for him to feel even the slightest bit less awkward. He could not help but think that he would be free to go home when it was over because only then would Summer be satisfied. He only had to last another three minutes.

"Sooner it's over, the better." Dillon shouted over the noise and grunted when someone behind him knocked him forwards. "How can you think this is fun?" He was no longer moving and stood out like a sore thumb on the dance floor.

"Because you're actually kind of awkwardly cute when forced into a situation like this," Summer laughed, then she turned and smiled at a girl who had accidentally elbowed her and was now apologising. At Summer's words, Dillon was struck dumb.

"How about another drink?" He finally managed to spit out as he took her wrist and began leading her through the crowd towards the bar.


	18. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #7 – Smile  
>  **Summary** : She said two words which could not possibly tell him how much she needed him to return safely. **  
> Word Count** : 248
> 
> Summer and Dillon's thoughts in 'Beyond A Doubt' when he says goodbye to the team before he and Tenaya attempt to infiltrate Venjix's palace.

* * *

Dillon handed his morpher to Ziggy after a few moments hesitation. This was it. There was no going back if they were caught – he would have no way of contacting the team if they ran into any trouble and he'd be defenceless against Venjix's army. Summer had seconds, so she stepped forwards with the intent to say something – anything – to make sure he came back.

"Good luck." It sounded so entirely inadequate to what she had wanted to say. She wanted to throw her arms around him, make him promise to come back, kiss him unabashedly in front of the team. Instead, she did nothing. She said two words which could not possibly tell him how much she needed him to return safely. She looked up, searching his eyes in quiet desperation.

Something that always struck her about Dillon was his unfailing ability to keep his true emotions hidden. He could bottle up his feelings and hide himself away from her but at that moment she saw something in his eyes. Was it apprehension? Was it an apology? Summer could not be sure. And then he smiled and she understood.

He knew.

She did not have to say anything else because he already knew everything she wanted him to. He smiled and all at once she felt a tiny bit better. In his eyes, it was a promise. He was promising to come back to her. And so she watched him go and take her heart with him.


	19. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #60 – Competition  
>  **Summary** : He had to beat Scott. He didn't understand why he had to beat Scott; just that it had to be done.  
>  **Word Count** : 475
> 
> You know during 'Handshake' the look on Dillon's face when he tells Scott to 'keep trying'? I love it haha! You just know he sees Scott as his only competition for Summer's affections.

* * *

"Just trying to make a point." Scott flashed an easy smile to Summer from his car. Dillon's eyes darted to the team leader and noting the look on his face when he spoke to Summer, and told him to keep trying. He did not know  _why_  his competitive side flared up when it came to Scott. Maybe it was because, unlike him, Scott was the golden boy, the team leader, the nice guy that everyone loved. Maybe it was because – though he would never have admitted it out loud – Scott did have a pretty sweet car. Hell, maybe it was just part of his biological make up as a man to compete to be alpha male – except he knew that wasn't it. Dillon had no problems at all with Flynn – or Ziggy even. In always came back to Scott. Truth be told, he knew it was not any of these things. He knew it was Summer. Within a few hours of arriving at The Garage he saw that Scott seemed to harbour a special affection for his female teammate.

It shouldn't have bothered him; why should he not like Summer? She was smart, kind, athletic, beautiful. Any guy's dream girlfriend. The problem was that Dillon had experienced her charm first hand, one-on-one. She had been the one to convince him to join the team and the first person to show him any kindness after being arrested. In a way, he felt like that meant something. Like it was their own personal claim to each other – he hadn't even thought of the others in the team having their own bonds with Summer that had existed long before any human-robot hybrid had staked a claim for Summer's affections. Dillon recognised immediately that Flynn did not view Summer as anything but a sister figure and at the same time had also noticed the way Scott was with her.

It was not as though Dillon went out of his way to steer Summer's attention closer to him; but he did not exactly stand by to allow Scott to swoop in to win her over, either. He was not over the top with his attempts to divert her - at least he hoped he wasn't. He had to play things cool – or as Ziggy had tried to put it 'treat 'em mean, to keep 'em keen' – a tactic which had never worked for Ziggy due to his lacking in 'bad boy' qualities. Dillon thought it sounded like a stupid idea anyway. Summer was not the type of girl to trip over herself to get a guy to notice her. If a man wanted her,  _he_ would have to do the chasing. And so Dillon chased – he understood why now. He had to beat Scott. He didn't understand  _why_  he had to beat Scott; just that it had to be done.


	20. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #38 - Darkness  
>  **Summary** : Summer was the only one to soothe his nightmares.  
>  **Word Count** : 338

* * *

He would have nightmares. Not the sort of nightmares that could be forgotten upon waking – the sort that made him cry out, thrash around and haunt him in his waking hours. At first Summer had been at a loss on what to do. She had awoken with Dillon shouting. She had tried everything to wake him but she remained unsuccessful; instead she tried to soothe his sleep as best as she could.

After the others had gone to bed, Summer would make her usual trip to Dillon's room, careful to make no noise lest she wake someone and she and Dillon were finally discovered. She didn't remember falling asleep but she certainly remembered waking up. Dillon was moaning in his sleep, his every muscle taut. Summer had given up trying to wake him from his nightmares by now and instead she bent her head close to his ear and whispered to him.

"Shh, Dillon, everything's fine…everything's okay…" She whispered when he cried out, running her fingers down his tensed arms, meeting his right hand, clenched tightly in a fist. Her fingers found his face, brushing across his forehead, sweeping the hair from his eyes. She traced his features with feather light hands, smoothing away the tension. This would calm him, even if ever so slightly, and Summer was just glad she could do something to help him. When he woke, it was always abrupt and he was always panting and disorientated.

"You stopped breathing that time." Summer said, blinking her bleary eyes.

"You can't keep doing this – staying with me. You have to rest." Dillon told her, pushing himself up onto his elbows, knowing that she would not pay his protests any mind.

"It helps you." She replied, heaving a sigh and resting her forehead against his bare shoulder.

"You're the only one who makes them better…" Dillon's quiet voice came after a few minutes. Summer smiled in the darkness and whispered, "I know." At this, Dillon hugged her to his chest and pulled her down once more.


	21. Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** #33 – Reaction  
>  **Summary:** Dillon’s thoughts in his last few minutes in the burning factory with Summer. It was now or never.  
>  **Word Count:** 576
> 
> Ugh this scene. This ridiculously frustrating scene. Being cockblocked once in two minutes is bad enough – especially by a giant flying whale zord spouting water – but for it to happen **twice**?! Anyway. I thought I’d write this one more from Dillon’s perspective which was a nice change. I’m not going to embarrass myself by telling you how many times I have watched this scene since it aired almost five years ago…let’s just say…a lot.

* * *

The heat from the fire was almost unbearable. His search was already hopeless. As more debris fell, there was a faint note of panic in Summer’s voice, “Dillon…no. If we don’t get out of here-”

“You’re right. You need to go _now_.” Dillon could have kicked himself. Of course Summer had followed him – she always would. If anything happened to her it would be his fault, and that was something he could not deal with.

“I’m not leaving here without you!” There was anger there now.

“Why are you _always_ trying to save me?” Dillon yelled. Her determination to save him was going to get her killed. _My fault. My fault. My fault._ He had never understood Summer’s attempts to help him. She had ensured his release from prison, she had been the first of the team to accept him, she was doing all she could to help him find his sister and to save himself from the virus. Why?

“Because you’re worth saving!” He had not expected that answer. Him? What was worth saving about a man with no past and no future? He was a threat to everyone – Venjix was slowly taking him over. There was no time to deliberate her answer. More flaming debris became dislodged from above and Dillon instinctively made a grab for Summer, pulling her out of harms way. It had been a reflex. Just as he had reached out to grab her when Teneya had altered the city’s ventilation only a few weeks before. Just as he had stopped the Grinders on the day they first met from destroying her zord. It was not a conscious decision. She was in danger and he had protected her as a reflex. Dillon held tight to her much smaller frame, his arm pinning her to him around the chest.

There was something in the pit of his stomach that kicked up his heart rate. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the adrenaline was not from panic at suddenly being trapped.

“Looks like neither of us is leaving.” This was it then. They were both going to die and it was his fault. It was now or never.

Summer turned her head and he loosened his hold on her enough for her to turn entirely to face him. His arms were still tight around her. The look on her face was the only indication he needed to continue. Closer and closer they came – it really was now or never.

As if being woken from a particularly deep sleep, freezing cold water cascaded down upon them. Summer cried out with the shock of it. And then they were laughing; utterly euphoric that the danger was gone. They were safe.

But when Dillon looked back down, the look in Summer’s eye had not changed. Every reason he had ever given himself not to get involved with Summer went out of his head at that moment. All he wanted to do was show her how much he wanted her. They were much closer this time.

“A flying whale!” Again, they were snapped back to reality. This time by Gemma’s melodic voice as she and Gem bounded towards them. Without hesitation Dillon and Summer removed their arms from around each other. No need to advertise to the twins what they had interrupted. Their intrusion had also reminded Dillon of why he had come back in the first place. He needed to find his sister. 


	22. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #48 - Change  
>  **Summary** : Dillon worries about meeting Summer's parents (again).  
>  **Word Count** : 404

* * *

"Well don't you look…um…" Summer struggled not to laugh as she took in Dillon's appearance. He had actually donned a suit for the occasion though his stiff manner and pained expression gave away his discomfort. His crooked tie didn't do anything for him either. He shot a glare at Summer and pulled at the knot.

"Oh, come here." She stepped towards him and swatted his fumbling hands away. Dillon narrowed his eyes but could not stop a smirk from forming on his lips. Once the tie was in place Summer stepped back and cocked her head to the side, appraising him. Just as Dillon opened his mouth to tell her to quit staring, she shook her head reached towards him to remove the tie and undo his top button.

"Much better." She smiled up at him. "It's much more you."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be  _me_? They've met me remember and I didn't come across as a very 'respectable' young man." Dillon huffed out a breath and shrugged uncomfortably in his suit jacket.

"Of course you've to be  _you_! I'm dating  _you_ , aren't I?" Summer frowned before turning back to her own reflection to add the finishing touches to her makeup.

"I just…I don't want you to…" lost for words Dillon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Summer stilled and turned to look at him. He didn't meet her eyes and his stubbornness prompted her to move towards him. Sitting beside him on the bed she took his hand.

"Dillon…I fell in love with  _you_ and as long as you make me happy, my parents will love you too." Summer told him, her voice soft.

"It's not just your parents." Dillon frowned but when he turned to Summer his eyes were pleading. "Summer, I still don't know who I am. I could be anyone!"

"No." Summer cut him off firmly. "This is who you are. It doesn't matter who or what you were before. You helped save the world, you saved your family-"

"And you saved me." The corner of his lips turned up into a smile as his dark eyes roamed over her face. Summer returned his smile before leaning forward to close the distance between them, giving him a tender kiss.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his gently.

"So we're a little late…" Dillon smirked, capturing her lips once more.


	23. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme** : #21 - Scars  
>  **Summary** : Just how did Dillon get that scar above his right eye?  
>  **Word Count** : 409

* * *

"Ever wonder how you got it?" Summer asked, her voice soft, as she traced the scar above his eye with a gentle finger. Dillon's eyes roamed her face as she stared at the scar intently. They were lying face to face on his bed and he had one hand on her hip, holding her close.

"Do you?" Dillon asked. Of course she knew he had thought about it.

"I imagine  _you_  think you got it in a fight," Summer teased, moving her hand to push the hair from his forehead.

"Me against a dozen guys? Yeah I can see that. " He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Hey! I could have been defending someone's honour."

"Mmhm." She hummed, her face betraying her scepticism. "Or it could be as simple as you falling off your bike as a kid."

Dillon's eyes darkened and he looked away. Summer brought her hand to his cheek.

"Hey…" she whispered in concern. Still he did not look at her.

He sighed and looked as though he was struggling for words. "Does it bother you? That we'll never know? My memories are gone and we'll never know for sure who I was before."

Summer's heart leapt at the word 'we' but she remained silent as Dillon continued.

"I'm never gonna know what kind of man I was, or what I wanted or…any of that." He locked his gaze with Summer's and brought his hand up to cover hers. "And I'm never gonna know how I got my scar."

"We'll figure it out. Look how far you've come already! You're not who you were when we first met." Summer insisted but he shook his head.

"I'll always feel like there's something missing…a…a part of me missing. Are you sure that's what you want?" He searched her face for any negative sign. Instead of answering straight away, Summer leaned towards him and kissed him. It was soft and, while he did respond, she could tell he was holding back. When she opened her eyes she found him staring at her with the same expression on his face.

"I want you for the man you are now, regardless of who you were." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You're a good man – don't forget that."

After several moments he gave a sigh and the crease on his brow smoothed.

"We'll figure it out." He repeated her words and nodded.

"Together." Summer told him firmly.

"Together." He agreed.


End file.
